Ginecólogo
by bonsy
Summary: Una visita al ginecólogo por haberse acostado con un desconocido es lo que se gano nuestra protagonista, pero no contaba con lo que se habría de encontrar al llegar. Oh si la cara de sorpresa de ambos fue una hermosura. AU
1. ¿Qué sucedio?

_**Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenece, si no a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Llevaba pensado estas ideas desde hace tiempo y apenas ahora pude terminarla.**_

 _ **Se me ocurrió mientras leía un artículo sobre la primera vez en el ginecólogo.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucedió?**_

Se revolvió incomoda en las sabanas. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas. Sin contar que el cuerpo le pesaba. Intento incorporarse pero un peso en su cintura se lo impedía. Se movió mejor y pudo ver que era un brazo. Abrió los ojos asustada. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para ver de quien era el dueño de ese brazo, encontrarse con semejante dios en la cama. " _Es hermoso"_ fue lo único que pensó.

Un sonrojo adorno su rostro al ver solo le cubría una sábana de la cintura para abajo. Con mucho cuidado se acercó al borde de la cama para poder verlo mejor. No pudo ver su cara ya que este se encontraba acostado boca abajo pero pudo apreciar su ancha espalda. _"Su cabello es... ¿Rosa?"_ se recargo un poco en la cama y pudo ver una pequeña cicatriz en el lado derecho del cuello. Vio que el chico comenzó a mover.

Se alejó lo más que pudo, orando para que no se despertara. Al ver que no lo hace suspira aliviada, lentamente recorre la mirada por la habitación. Por lo que pudo ver era que se encontraba en un hotel.

Un bulto en el piso llamo su atención _"Ese no es mi…. ¡Vestido!"._

Por la sorpresa no se había percatado de que se encontraba desnuda. Asustada toma su ropa y va a al baño a cambiarse.

Trato de recordar cómo había llegado ahí pero lo único que recuerda es que estaba con sus amigas festejando que había conseguido publicar su primer libro y la habían llevado a bar.

Su querida amiga Cana, hizo una apuesta de quien no aguantara tomando tendrá que pagar la cuenta de todas. Y no queriendo perder accedió. _"Y ahora pago las consecuencias"._

Termino de cambiarse para después mirarse en el espejo. Se veía demacrada. Se mojó la cara y se agarró el cabello en una cola alta pero al hacer eso pudo ver un chupetón en su cuello. Su cara adquirió un tono rojo.

Salió del baño evitando hacer ruido, dirigiendo una rápida mirada al dios que estaba en la cama. Fue por su bolsa que se encontraba en el peinador del cuarto y salió sin más.

 **Reescribiendo este capitulo que tenia hace mucho (no me gusto como había quedado) a las 3 de la mañana, y tengo que levantarme a las 7.  
Asique espero que les haya gustado por que lo hice con mucho cariño.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. ¿Tengo que ir?

_**Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenece, si no a Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **¿Tengo que ir?**_

-Dime ¿era guapo?

Su amiga Levy le pregunto emocionada. Después de haber salido de la habitación, fue directo a su departamento. Lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha y olvidar lo que había pasado pero no contaba que sus amigas estarían esperándola.

-Sí, lo era. _"Demasiado"._

-¡kya!

-Que suertuda eres Lucy, quien se lo hubiera imaginado viniendo de ti.

-Por favor no digas nada más Cana, que por tu culpa paso eso.

-Oh vamos, no es mi culpa que no aguantaras el alcohol, además valió la pena. Pasaste la noche con un chico que por lo que pude ver era muy guapo. Deberías de repetirlo.

Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios.

-¡No! Tu sabes que yo jamás eh estado con nadie. Me siento mal, mi primera vez con un desconocido y ni siquiera recuerdo nada. Me siento como una basura.

-Ya ya, tranquila no es para tanto.

-Yo creo que si lo es Cana, fue la primera vez de Lucy y eso es algo muy importante además que debe tener cuidado con eso, yo creo que sería mejor que fueras con un ginecólogo.

Genial, perder su primera vez con sensual desconocido y no a ver pensado en eso.

-¿Ginecólogo?

-Opino lo mismo Levy.

-Yo

-Si quieres yo te acompaño Lu-chan

La rubia solo asintió. No quería ir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, más si estuvo con un desconocido. Nunca se sabe las consecuencias que eso trae. Quisiera o no ya no era virgen y debía tener sus precauciones.

-Bueno yo me voy yendo que tengo que trabajar, luego me cuenta como les fue.

Se despidieron de la castaña.

-Ya se fue cana, ahora si me vas a contar todo.

-Levy, no por favor – no quería contarle a nadie sobre eso, sentía vergüenza pero al ver la cara suplicante de su amiga no le quedo de otra.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	3. ¿Tú?

_**Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenece, si no a Hiro Mashima.**_

¿Tu?

" _Seguro creen que estoy embarazada"._ Estaba en una pequeña sala con paredes de color blanco. Miro a su alrededor viendo a señoras con su panza de embarazada _._

-Calma Lucy, estarás bien.

Su amiga Levy poso su mano sobre la de ella mientras le sonreía tratándole de darle ánimos.

Asintió ya que no podía articula ninguna palabra. _"Calma Lucy, solo es una visita al doctor nada más"._ Pensó tratando de calmarse. Lamentablemente recordó que le tenía miedo a los doctores.

-Lucy Heartfilia, puede pasar.

Sintió un mini infarto al escuchar su nombre. Lentamente se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta del consultorio. Miro a su amiga quien solo le sonrió.

Trato de tomar el pomo de la puerta. No podía detener el temblor de sus manos.

Una chica joven le hizo unas preguntas de rutina. _"Gracias a Dios que es una chica"_. Un poco de alivio para sus nervios. Pero se esfumo cuando le pidieron que se desnudara de la cintura para abajo.

Entro al baño para hacerlo pero al ver lo que tenía que ponerse solo quería llora. _"¿Enserio? Esa bata no me cubre detrás"._ Salió del baño con la bata ya puesta.

Escalofríos fue lo que sintió al ver donde tenía que acostarse. Resignada tomo su lugar y espero que comenzara su tortura.

-Bien, en unos minutos llegara el médico.

" _¿Qué?"_ quiso pregunta que significaba eso pero ya se había marchado la joven.

" _Medico… no me digas que es un hombre. Moriré de la vergüenza"_ se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, no podía con tantas emociones.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y unos pasos que se acercaban, no deseaba ver a nadie.

-Bien Señorita Heartfilia dígame ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo relaciones?

" _Por qué todos me recuerdan eso"._ Mordiéndose el labio retira su brazo para contestar.

-Fue hace una… semana

La frase queda en el aire. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver que el ginecólogo no es nada más y nada menos que el dios griego quien compartió su cama, quien al parecer la reconoció por su expresión.

 **Yo solo vengo a dejar esto y me iré lentamente.**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
